1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a portable computer, and more particularly a portable computer adapted to reduce a size.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, LCD devices corresponding to a flat display device have a variety of features such as superior visibility, less power consumption than cathode ray tubes with the same-sized screen, or others. In addition, LCD devices can be manufactured to have light weigh and small size. As such, LCD devices have been highlighted as a next generation display device to be used for monitors of cellular phones, computers, televisions, or others.
Actually, the LCD devices are being applied as screen devices of portable computers. The portable computers are configured to include an LCD module pivotably mounted about a main system or a main set, in order to be easily carried. Moreover, the portable computers are mainly manufactured in a notebook shape with a camera which is disposed on a rim surface adjacent to the top edge of a display area used to display images.
More specifically, the LCD module used in the portable computer includes an LCD panel, a backlight unit, and a driving circuit unit. Such an LCD module is combined with the screen device of the portable computer in such a manner as to be received into a screen case of the screen device. On the other hand, the camera used in the portable computer is inserted into a hole which is formed in an inner rim of the screen case.
In other words, the screen device of the portable computer must be configured to include an inner rim wide enough to form the hole for receiving the camera. As such, the size of the screen device becomes larger, and furthermore the weight of the portable computer increases. Due to this, it is very difficult to carry the portable computer with a user.